All fair in love and arrangements
by liliys
Summary: Elena, the princess of France, is sent to Florence,Italy to Wed (Instead of Medici's its The Salvatore's) Damon Salvatore who's family is of great wealth and royalty. At first Damon wants nothing to do with her, she's means to an end. But then his brother Stefan convinces him to give her a shot, where will this lead them? A story of falling in love. T but can later turn M. Delena.
1. The Arrival

_**Italy 1512 – Florence**_

Damon had just been about to position himself to give this lovely young lady whose name he couldn't recall, when there was a knock on the door. God, who the bloody hell could, that be.

"Who is it?" Damon shouted and the young girl under him tensed.

"Your guard my lord, I have been told to retrieve you, the princess has arrived."

Seriously he wanted nothing to do with this girl, if it weren't because of her status and him being forced literally into marrying her he wouldn't. He knew nothing about her but honestly it was more because he hadn't bothered to learn about her. All he knew was that she was a princess and she was from France. He knew though a lot about her older sister Katherine, he had met her while he was at French Court. She had been beautiful, and had a strong will, he thought he'd loved her but then she had chosen to spend all her time with his younger brother Steffen.

"Ugh, ok ill be right out."

"Sorry lovely but were going to have to cut this short."

The young girl giggled, and began to get dressed.

"I can see you are tensed about marrying the princess, and if it any constellation, I've heard she is the most beautiful royal in all of Europe she had many offers to marry, because of her beauty and her tittle, but her father chose you, you should feel more fortunate."

He simple glared at her. Then he got dressed and went out the door.

He was down on time to see that almost everyone in the palace had been outside to wait for her arrival. Before he had, and for that he received a scowl from his fathers Mistress. His brother came up to him.

"Don't you think you should have worn something a little nicer, I mean you are meeting your future bride to be, Brother"

"Its not like I want her to be my bride" Damon shrugged and just before he could say more her Golden carriage came to sight, it had red velvet curtains and they were closed. Behind followed three other carriages, these all-matching white with blue curtains.

"God, she brought an entourage." Damon mumbled

"I don't think you've realized you are marrying a possible queen" Steffen said with a chuckle.

The horns played and the announcer began to introduce the ladies from last carriage to first.

"We have the queens lady's, Bonnie Bennet, Caroline Forbes, and Rebekah Michelson" As if in unison all three excited there carriages. Two blondes and one with darker hair. He could honestly say they were beautiful. Especially the two blondes. Even though they both had blue eyes there was something different and unique about each.

"Wow, does France just make beautiful women or did they send them all here?" Damon muttered.

"Wait till you see your bride to be" Steffen snickered.

"How has everyone seen her but me, was there some sort of portrait hidden from me?" Damon began to be irritated with the fact that everyone had seen his bride to be except him.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist there about to announce her." Steffen muttered under his breath.

Once again the horns played.

"Finally Princess Elena of France."

With that a beautiful petite brunette emerged, her hair fell down a little after mid back and she wore, a red velvet gown, it was long sleeve and a little to covering for his liking but damn she was truly astonishing. Her smile was shy as if she didn't like all the attention. And her hair was in waves; he had never seen anyone as beautiful. Before he had much time to admire, her friends came rushing to pull her into a group hug.

That's when Damon decided it was time to introduce him to her. He walked at a slow paced and when he reached her, her lady's backed away. He slowly picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Damon Salvatore"

She blushed immensely and he immediately enjoyed the way he reacted to her.

"Steffen!" she screeched suddenly and pulled her arm away from him and went running to his brother who caught her and spun her around in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here, I thought they'd married you of by know, and I hadn't heard of it, you haven't answered my letters."

He had put her down and was looking at her intently.

"I'm sorry Princess" He said playfully "I just got back from Rome last night"

"Oh its ok, I survived, and made it here in one piece"

Most of the people that were there to meet her had left, once she existed the carriage, the only people outside where a few Guards and Servants who were unloading the carriages.

Steffen greeted her lady's and from what Damon saw he also knew them. How the hell did he know them? They were in some sort story telling when Damon loudly cleared his throat.

They all looked at him, and he couldn't help the way Elena immediately looked at the ground, she looked scared of him.

"Brother, a word"

With that Steffen excused himself, not before whispering something in Elena's ear that made her smile. Elena and Her lady's went to see and settle down in there chambers.

Steffen began a walk through the garden with Damon.

"What the hell was that? How the hell do you know them?"

"Well, I went to France as you recall exactly one month ago, to negotiate the marriage with father. We met and we really hit it of"

Damon mediated in this for a second.

"Well you didn't lie or exaggerate when you said she was a beauty. I don't think I've ever seen anyone as beautiful as her."

"I know, and you should get to know her" Steffen encouraged.

"She seems somewhat afraid though, but not with you."

"Well she's heard things, like the fact that you have a different women in your bed everyday, you've just got to prove her wrong." Steffen, Damon thought really wanted him to like this girl.

"Okay, ill start write know, thanks brother." Damon jogged back to the palace with a mission he would make this girl fall in love with him. He didn't want her to think he was a monster.


	2. Agreement

Thanks you guys for all the support, this was my first published fan fiction so I was thrilled to see how many people read it! Thanks so much this means the world to me.

Oh and Happy New Years, ill try really hard to update every single day.

Xoxo.

* * *

Elena was in her chamber looking through her trunks to find something to change into. This Chamber was not as big as the one she had back home, in France, but it'd have to do. She was trying to make the best of the situation she was in. Elena had heard all about Damon Salvatore, the irresponsible, incredibly handsome, man, who had a different girl in bed every night. Shed begged her parents not to make her come, but they wouldn't listen they told her shed be fine, because she quoted her parents said "You are the most beautiful Royal in all of Europe, You have a heart of gold, and he is ridiculously handsome, and young. You to will be the most beautiful royal family in all of Europe." In moments like those she cursed her beauty. Elena didn't even know why everyone thought she was astoundingly beautiful but she thought she was plane. Hmm shed always shrugged it of, with her bestfrieands here and Stefen shed be fine.

As Elena was lost in space, her servant entered the room.

"Princess, The Prince is here to see you"

With that Damon busted through the door with an expression of death.

"I should not need anyone's permission to see my bride to be, I don't care who you are or who you serve." Damon was almost yelling at the poor servant.

Elena was terrified, what was she supposed to do; oh she thought my parent sending me here to marry him was a mistake.

"Im désolé, veuillez excuser, s'il vous plaît, laissez-nous." Elena told her servant.

The servant simply nodded and left the room and to her look left her alone with Damon. Damon seemed calmer know as if he was trying to control himself.

For a moment neither spoke Damon simply stared at her because there is no way someone as beautiful as her could exists.

Damon watched and she watched the floor, she had backed up to a corner of her chamber putting a lot of space between them. God, she must think I'm a monster. Damon thought and before he could stop himself he was in front of her, placing his hand on her chin to lift her eyes to his. She blushed but quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry my lord, but what did you come here for" Elena took slow steps away from him.

"Damon, you can call me Damon" He smirked.

"Um, I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but you shouldn't be here, I must get ready."

"Ready for what, may I ask?" Damon tilted his head to the side, his smirk never leaving his face.

Oh god he was handsome, it should be a crime to look like that Elena thought. While Damon was thinking the same exact thing about her.

"Your brother is supposed to she me around."

"Well, forget him, ill show you around!" Damon exclaimed stepping close to her again.

This caught Elena by complete surprise. He wanted to spend time with her. She was dumbfounded for a minute.

Damon could see the surprise all over her face, she definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Come on, I can show you anything as best as he can." Damon continued his persuasion.

With that there was a knock on the door and Stefen came in. You could tell the surprise to see Damon in her chambers was there. But he seemed concerned about Elena; Damon didn't see anything wrong with her though.

"Elena are you ok" Steffen hurried to her.

"Yes I'm fine, I just need some fresh air. I'm sorry my lord" she turned to Damon

"But I cannot comply with your request, I always keep my word" With that her and Stefen left his alone in the chamber and he heard Elena tell her servant something in French before she left.

That may have seemed like a polite way of letting him down, but he knew better she didn't want anything to do with him; he'd try again, but not know. Know he went on to find a girl at court, he'd find a noble girl today he thought.

_In the Garden_

"I know this doesn't live up to your mothers garden in France but it's getting there" Steffen said as they walked.

"Yes well, Pisa is close to here, and id like to ride there someday to see the beach. I've never been you know."

"That is true." Stefen agreed but decided he should talk to her about Damon. "Elena I know you've heard story's about Damon but he's making an effort and that's something he hasn't done in a while, you should at least try I mean you are engaged and tomorrow is your welcome ball, and you will be expected to show together, to dance, and look like France truly allianced to Italy."

"Oh Stefen he frightens me" Elena couldn't help the tears that were in her eyes. She truly was scared. Yet she had no idea why.

"Don't be I promise you on my life that he wont hurt you, that's how sure I am."

"Ok" Elena decided she was 17; it was time she started acting like royalty. It was something about him that edged her on; he was like watching a movie that kept you on the edge of your seat the whole time. Unpredictable.

"I will try in fact I will go see him tonight after supper, my lady's and I are doing that together." She smiled at Stefen sweetly.

Damn, she was beautiful, if Damon didn't try he would, this girl deserved the entire universe handed to her; thought Stefen.

"That's all I ask" He responded and with that they continued there stroll.

_After Supper_

Rebekah was truly beautiful; in fact all her lady's were they had all spent the day wandering the castle. Rebekah's brother Klaus, who lived here for some reason that Elena was yet to understand, toured them.

"Klaus is actually pretty handsome, you know he's a gentlemen, and a noble." As Caroline spoke she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You are totally crushing on him" Elena smirked. As she teasingly poked Caroline.

They were gathered in Elena's bed huddled together.

"I'm just stating obvious facts" Caroline defended as she giggled.

"Whatever, you were all over him" Perked in Bonnie

"It was really disguising" Rebekah said as she made a face "You should've been there Elena"

"I know, but you know Stefen" Elena shrugged and they all raised there eyebrows.

"Are you like into him?" Asked Caroline.

"No, definitely not " Elena stated looking horrified. "Were just friends"

"Yeah friends" Repeated Rebekah with a tone of disbelieve.

"It doesn't matter I'm getting married to Damon, and I'm going to try to make everything work."

"That's the spirit Lena" Bonnie smiled.

"Well its getting late, well be going" Caroline said as she yawned.

"Ill walk down with Rebekah" They all made there way out and around the hallways until Elena was left on her own.

She paced slowly to Damon's room, nervous about what she would say. As she approached the room he heard a moan and then a female scream oh god. Elena was virgin but she had a pretty good idea about what was going on in that room. So much for he was going to try Elena thought.


	3. A Tango With The Devil

Chapter 3

Elena had a busy day ahead. She was supposed to attend a scheduled brunch with her lady's, Stefan, Klaus, Jeremy, and Damon. Those were the escorts for tonight, Stefen and Rebekah, Bonnie and Jeremy, Klaus and Caroline. Obviously Damon and her. But she decided to say she wasn't feeling well and sent her servant to deliver the message. Elena had no motivation whatsoever to try things with Damon any more. After last night she simply didn't want to. But shed told Stefen she would. A battle was raging in head when a knock came from the door.

"Ma dame, et el prince"

What the hell was he doing here, he wasn't supposed to be here, she wasn't ready to face him. Hey at least he hadn't bursted through the door this time that was progress. Elena decided to lie.

"Dites-lui que je suis ne se sent pas bien et que les mauvais voir lui plus tard."

Emily, her servant nodded and went to tell him. Elena was thrown in bed with only a white night gown and a book in French.

When Damon decided that he wasn't taking her bullshit. He busted through the door and Emily came running behind him.

"Ma dame, Il n'a pas voulu écouter, Im tellement désolé , mauvais appel une protection antiusure" (He would not listen, im so sorry ill call a guard)

"Son amende votre rejeté" (No its fine, you are dismissed)

Emily left closing the door behind her while Damon walked up to her bed.

"So what's wrong princess? What's got you so upset you couldn't attend brunch" he said as he crossed his arms. God he looked so good in that loose cream top and black riding pants.

"I am not upset about anything" Her tone was cold, and she wasn't looking to the ground anymore when she spoke to him, she looked him dead in the eye, with a fierce defiance. "I mean unless there was something I should be upset about?" She asked testily.

Damon noticed everything about her change in body language immediately she no longer looked shy but know she looked like fire on ice. "No, there isn't" He answered just as defiantly as she was acting.

His answer enraged her all the more, but she knew she shouldn't be angry so she decided to lie. "I'm just, I'm resting for tonight, I want to look at my best for the ball."

Her tone had eased up, so his did the same. "What are you reading?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing you would know moreover its in French"

He chuckled at her and moved to sit next to her in bed, she seemed hesitant for a minute but then allowed it. He took the books from her hands and she gasped.

"Snatching from a lady is very un polite" Elena said potently

"I'm sorry my dear princess but because you are sick" His tone dripped with defiance and sarcasm when he said sick. "I guess you can't do anything about it."

He started flipping through the book and quickly realized it was some sort of romance novel. "You're a romanticist" He said almost in a whisper.

"Why yes I like to believe that love exists. And I also believe that if you get to understand someone there is no way you cant love them, like Mary Wolfercraft said "No man chooses evil because he is evil-"

Damon cut her of mid sentence "He simply mistakes it for happiness for the good he seeks"

"Why look at you being all smarty pants, what about you, do you believe in love?"

Damon thought if he should tell her about Katherine and how he had believed he loved her but decided against it, they were in fact sisters.

"Ill believe it when I feel it" With that he shrugged and decided to departure.

"I should get going don't want to take anymore of your time." Damon smirked.

Elena couldn't help the urge of disappointment that tugs through her, but she pushes it away. "Are you going back to brunch?"

"Yes, I unlike you like to fulfill my duties"

"Whatever, tell Stefen to come see me will you?"

Damon felt jealousy course through his veins, and he knew he shouldn't Stefen was his brother. So he pushed it away nodded towards Elena and made his way back.

Back in her room, Elena decided that she would play her cards write, she would find out what he liked, shed tempt him, seduce him, but give him nothing until she was sure he wasn't sleeping with anyone else. Her plan was to ruin him. So that he could think of her and only her. And she knew exactly who would help her get what she wanted.

* * *

When Stefen finally showed up she was pacing her room.

"Damon said you called?" Stefen seemed concerned.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you, Stefen I have a plan" With that they sat and she told him. He laughed at her.

"Honestly it seems a bit childish but I'm pretty sure it will work." Elena's smile lifted into a full on grin.

"You're his brother tell me what does he like."

With that Stefen filled her in on everything she should do.

"Emily, Emily" Elena called.

Emily walked in holding two cups of water one for her and one for Stefen. They took them.

"I need to see the dressmakers immediately, I want a new dress for tonight."

"But my lady what about the-"

Elena cut her of "No buts, I want to see them and I will know!" She exclaimed. Stefen was chuckling beside her.

"The things you do for love" He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Damon, was in black dress suit that had a pure red undershirt to it. He looked sinfully good and he knew it. Ever since his encounter with the princess that morning he hadn't been able to stop think about her. The way she blushed around him, her long beautiful brown hair, those doe eyes. He was determined to get her and that he would do.

* * *

With a final look in the mirror he was gone, he made his way through the crowd greeting people as he went. He was standing with some diplomat when the doors were thrown open and the 4 most beautiful girls he had ever seen walked in. They walked in a line picking up there skirts when they entered, everyone in the room stood up to look at them as they made there way everyone parted for them, you could hear a few whispers in the crowd but no one was really talking. A soft song played in the background. Damon still hadn't been able to see them all clearly with the large crowd in his way. Damon's father took the chance to speak.

"We welcome you princess, to Florence with arms wide open, know will you and Damon, your husband to be please come and have the first dance of the evening?"

With that Damon made his way out to the dance floor and that's when he saw her emerge. His jaw practically hit the floor; she wore her hair up but with messy curls falling everywhere. And she wore it with a black gown, the gown fully exposed her arms and had thick, shoulder straps, it fitted around her stomach pushing her breast up giving her a dangerous amount of cleavage, just how me liked it, the skirt of the gown had red lace, that created patterns under it, but they weren't noticeable unless you really looked, which everyone in this ballroom was doing right know. If he looked like the prince of darkness this woman looked like she could be his princess, and that's when he decided he would do anything to get her. He extended his arm for her to begin the dance, and pretend that she was not having that effect on him. They began the slow dance, at first it was no touching and then, they'd come as one and float around the dance floor. He was more than sure that together they looked amazing, they matched in clothing and her beauty was enough to make anyone look good but he was handsome and as he floated her around he heard murmurs of people saying that they looked as if they were made for each other. When the song ended he led her of the floor, she seemed awestruck, and he could say he felt the same way. They had molded in so perfectly together it was amazing. The music started and people went onto the dance floor but he was still holding her hand; then she abruptly let go mumbled something and quickly headed towards her friends. Damon watched her, she seemed upset, and they were trying to cheer her up. Then Rebekah whispered something to Stefen who smiled and made his way to the band. Caroline was rubbing Elena's arm. He wondered what she was upset about. The music abruptly changed and she started to laugh while Caroline grabbed her by the arm. The dance floor had begun to clear out because apparently no one wanted to dance to this up beat moving kind of music. Before getting on the dance floor all four girls eliminated their shoes. Damon watched in curiosity to why they were all smiling and giggling as if it were Christmas.

The girls got on the dance floor and formed a circled, they started a fun dance and Damon couldn't help the smile on his lips as he watched Elena she looked so happy, so carefree, he wanted to make sure she always stayed like that, forever.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading once again Happy New Years. This is to be continued._**

xoxo


	4. I don't need you

**Most of this stuff Is not historically accurate and for that I am deeply sorry, thanks for reading enjoy.**

* * *

Apparently it was some sort of French dance because they all knew it perfectly. After a while the girls retrieved there shoes and people began to dance again. They all got of the dance floor laughing. God Elena was so beautiful; there were no words to describe it.

That's when some English men that she apparently knew because they began talking like old friends gave her a cup of wine. He noticed that though she thanked him, she never sipped from it, the man was standing to close to her for his likening and Elena looked uncomfortable as he got closer, she seemed to be searching the crowd for someone, obviously Elena wanted to be pulled away and he would do her the pleasure. He moved close behind the man, to hear what he was saying.

"God, you are really a beauty, greater than Katherine I must say" He knew who this was his name was Kol. He was a Mickelson.

"I'm sorry Kol but I think you've had a bit to much to drink" Elena said dismissively

He reached to touch Elena cheek and that was when Damon interfered.

"Princess a word with you" Damon spoke a bit to loudly and Kol turned to look at him.

"You've got yourself a good one Damon."

"Exactly mine, so I would really appreciate it if you never looked at her again." Damon said in a low harsh voice that gave Elena Goosebumps.

"Damon, you wanted a word?" She interrupted his death glare towards Kol.

Elena honestly, didn't understand him, she couldn't talk to other men, but he was still slutting around.

"Yes, princess" he walked up to her and held his arm out for her. She enter whined her arm with his and they made there way through the crowd. As they walked everyone parted for them, they were impossible to ignore, everyone stared, it was like they were blind men, seeing the sun for the first time. Damon and herself made her way through the crown gaining whispers about how beautiful they looked together.

Once they were out of the ballroom and the door closed behind them Elena let go of his arm and took a deep breath.

"God, I hate it when that happens" Elena sighed

"What do you mean?" Damon asked

"When people stare like that"

"Well I'm pretty sure they only stared because we looked like we were made for each other, you in that dress that complemented my suit and the dark hair, those doe eyes, even if you didn't have me by your side people were to stare."

Elena thought of this for a moment and decided that she was done taunting him for the evening and that she wanted to go to her chamber.

"You wanted to speak with me, Prince" She returned to her icy formal self in a blink of an eye. This took Damon by surprise; maybe he had pushed to much telling her discreetly she was beautiful.

"Actually you seemed like you didn't want to speak with Kol, juts wanted to rescue you"

"You don't need to rescue me, I can take care of myself" She contemplated for a minute "But thank you, I will excuse myself" and before Damon could say another world she was gone walking down the hallway.

Damon chased after her, he caught up to her in two strides and grabbed her arm. He turned her so she was looking directly at him.

"What's going on with you?" He asked and in that moment he looked so concerned that Elena almost believed that his curiosity was genuine.

Yeah keyword _almost_.

"Why, don't you go back to the party I'm sure you'll find plenty of girls that are more than willing to let you bed them tonight."

With that she yanked her arm out of his hand and strode away, this time Damon let her, he knew exactly what she wanted and why she was upset with him. Damon watched her walk away, he watched as her loose curls bounced as she walked. Little did he know that it took, everything in Elena not to turn back and look at him?

* * *

The following morning Elena woke up late by what she could tell it must have been near noon. She bathed, and dressed and then left to find her lady's.

When she found Caroline wandering the hallway they began to speak. Elena loved Caroline, even if she was a gossip, she was a loyal and true friend, Elena knew she could always count on her.  
"So, how was the ball for you, don't you dare think I missed that exit of yours with the prince, he is so handsome, honestly I think your parents are making you wed him because they know how beautiful you look together. It's like the two most promising and gorgeous people in all of Europe getting together. You know you are the talk of all of Florence and when your portraits are painted you'll be the talk of all of Europe."

By the time Care was done Elena was throwing her head back in full laughter as they walked. This is why she adored the blonde.

"Ill let you, in on something but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone." Elena said. Caroline raised her eyebrows, but nodded in agreement.

"The other night" Elena began to whisper so no one would hear them. "I was on my way to his bedroom when I heard he had" Elena paused for a second but saw an encouraging nod from Caroline and continued "company per say"

With that Caroline understood perfectly what was going on. She stopped walking and pulled Elena into a hug. "Oh god, I am so sorry, Elena, I guess the rumors were true he is a man whore" Elena giggled under her and Caroline pulled back from the hug and motioned her to keep walking.

"I mean, it hurt, I wont deny it, but I decided that I would tease him, until he wanted me and only me"

"Wow, Elena points for you, I did notice that you dress matched his suit yesterday but I thought it was a simple coincidence."

"Caroline nothing is ever a coincidence." Elena gave her a mischievous smirk and Caroline threw her head back in laughter.

"Know tell me, what is going on with you and Baca's brother?" Elena sent her a full-hearted smile.

"Well…" Caroline trailed of with a dreamy look.

"Oh my gosh, you totally like him!" Exclaimed Elena a little louder than intended causing a servant that was walking to look at them. Caroline was deeply blushing, and before Elena could pick on her about it a servant interrupted them.

"I beg your pardon Princess, but the Prince has asked for you to meat him for lunch, in the garden." He looked at Caroline and then specified, "Just you, Princess."

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys, this is my first published fan fiction and I really appreciate you taking your time to read this. I love Kol as much as the next person sorry for the way I used him. And Have a good day!**


	5. Silver Lining

**I write short chapter so decided to treat ya'll and thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them deeply. I Think I might be starting a new fan fiction, a more modern one soon, so if your interested let me know, and thanks for reading I truly am grateful.**

**Xoxo**

* * *

"Well you can tell The Prince that I am not in the mood" Elena responded

"He said that if you said that, to tell you, there was no room for arguments" The servant seemed a bit scared but continued " He is expecting you in 10 minutes in the garden, by yourself no arguments about it."

Elena was about to throw a tantrum when she remembered everything her mother had taught her, to always be kind, that all people were good, and to be good to all people, to respect and honor your them. So that's what Elena would do.

"Fine, find him and tell him ill be there on the dot." The servant nodded and scurried away.

Elena turned to Caroline;

"How do I look?"

"Like a princess from a fairytale Elena, He will be fanning all over you like a dog chasing a bone"

Elena giggled, she wore a strapless baby blue long gown it fitted her top form, showing her curves and then at her waist turned poofy and fairytale like, with white gloves and her hair was once again up, with messy curls spilling out of it, no dought she looked good.

She hugged her bestfrieand and they parted ways.

Elena took the route to the garden that Stefen had shown her, it was the only one she knew so she assumed that was the garden that he spoke about.

When she arrived at the entrance, there were two guards guarding the area.

"Pardon me, but what on earth is going on"

"The prince has asked to seclude the garden just for the two of you Princess" On of them responded and as if on cue Damon cleared his throat behind her.

"I hope you don't mind Princess"

Of coarse she minded all she wanted to do was find Stefen and her lady's so she could tell them what a demanding asshole Damon was. But instead she gave him the most polite smile she could muster and responded

"Why anything you want is fine with me". Elena answered he looked ridiculously handsome in his riding clothing.

"Good" he led them into the beautiful garden and to a small table that was under two trees to allow them shade, the food was already served and they sat across from each other.

Elena avoided eye contact with him at all cost and simply looked at the floor or at her plate. She was afraid that if she looked at him her darkest desire, her deepest secrets that had developed in the last few days would come pouring out.

She bit into her plate and as she popped a grape into her mouth she felt him staring at her intently, as if willing her to look up. After two minutes of this she finally became appalled and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked Icily

"No, please by all means continue your routine of neglect, but let me tell you that you are not going anywhere until we speak of what you said last night"

"And what on this earth makes you believe that you can stop me from leaving" She was done with her food and putting her napkin down.

"Well the fact that there's two guards out there that will do as I tell them to, and the fact that you cant even say this is kidnapping because you are my future bride."

"Well what is there to talk about, the fact that your sleeping around because by all means, continue, its not like I'm your future wife or anything."

She saw the smirk crawling into his face.

"Are you jealous Elena?"

"I'm not, jealous it's called respect, you know what Damon, I think were done here, just because were getting married does not mean that I must like you." All he had done was show Elena that he didn't care and she was done with it, done with trying. The fact that she was hurt must have registered in Damon because he suddenly became tender he reached across the table and lifted her chin, and then he moved his finger up and down her cheek. There was no dought a flame was there a spark, there was something between them, that was undeniable by both of them and that's why she didn't like looking into his eyes, there was a secret there, that made her want to know him, it was a secret she didn't mind spending forever discovering, when she was with Damon, she noticed when they danced the night before that it consumed her time and place didn't matter all that had mattered was the she was in his arms and she never wanted to leave, so she put up a wall over her heart, she had decided yesterday late in bed that he would never love her, and that was just the way things were.

She look up to meet his eyes and noticed the expression of concern that swept over his face.

When he caught her eyes he immediately began to speak in an almost whisper.

"Elena, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be disrespectful, I wasn't thinking, I was being an idiot, but I promise you I wont sleep around anymore, but you have to spend more time with me, you have to give me a chance, I want you to like me, hell I want you to love me, I want you to get to know me, will you promise me that?"

Elena simply nodded, he wanted to make this work to, he wanted what she wanted, and suddenly the realization that they could really be something dawned on her, and she couldn't suppress the grin that almost touched her eyes.

Damon saw as this all sunk in with her, and when she smiled like a kid on Christmas, he knew she felt the same way. With that Damon got up and put out his arm. She giggled a little, but hooked her arm with his, they made there way out of the garden with a content silent until Damon broke it.

"Elena" He turned to look at her, she was still smiling and it made him happy that, he was the one who caused it.

"Damon" She said coyly.

"I want you to talk to me like you talk to Stefen or to you lady's; none of that formal crap, got it?"

She giggled again causing Damon to give her a genuine smile.

"Yes Damon, we would you like to hear all about my handsome future to be husband?"

"Oh he's handsome isn't he?" Damon played along "What else is he?"

"He can be a real ass, though, but you'd never guess, he wants to love me!" she exclaimed.

"Oh honey, I think he's already close to loving you." He gave her a small smile and turned to speak to the guard's.


End file.
